Bessatsu Hana to Yume
is a Japanese shōjo manga magazine published by Hakusensha. Background Bessatsu Hana to Yume is a sister magazine to Hana to Yume. It was launched in July 1977 as a quarterly priced at 300 yen. The publishing schedule for BetsuHana has fluctuated regularly since its inception: In September 2006, it was decided that BetsuHana would go from its A5 size to the B5 size, befitting its renewed monthly status. New issues of the anthology hit Japanese newsstands on the 26th day of each month at a retail price of 500 yen. Though BetsuHana has historically featured mainly serialized titles, it has been known to feature yomikiri or one-shot stories as well. Current serializing titles *Boku wo Tsutsumu Tsuki no Hikari - Saki Hiwatari *Glass Mask - Suzue Miuchi *Itsudemo Otenki Kibun - Marimo Ragawa (moved from Hana to Yume in 2002) *Kyō & Ippei Series - Yū Kamiya (on hiatus since 2006) *Mei to Baku - Akira Fujii *Mizore Sōgō Byōin - Ryōko Sugihara *Nante Suteki ni Japanesque Hitozuma Hen - Naomi Yamauchi (based on Saeko Himuro's original work) *Orange Chocolate - Nanpei Yamada *Otomen - Aya Kanno *Oyome ni Ikenai! - Kiyo Fujiwara *Patalliro! - Mineo Maya *Sawayaka-so no Jūnin - Zirocks *Shitsuji-sama no Okiniiri - Fuyu Tsuyama (story), Rei Izawa (art) *Touring Express special compilation - Masumi Kawasō Past serializing titles 0-9 *1+1 - Mao Fujisaki A *Ai no Moto ni Tsudoe - Miku Sakamoto *Akusaga - Aya Kanno *Aniki ni Omakase - Yukiko Ishii *Ao no Millennium - Aki Morino B *B-Eyes - Chika Shiomi C *Card no Ō-sama - Makoto Tateno *Chou☆Osuteki Darling - Mao Fujisaki *CUTExGUY - Makoto Tateno D *Dai-san no Teikoku - Keiko Motohashi G *Gin - Satosumi Takaguchi *Guignol Kyūtei Gakudan - Kaori Yuki *Gunjō Cinema - Ritsu Miyako *Gururi - Naoe Kita H *Hachimitsu Pair Glass - Fuon Amahara *Hamidashikko Series - Jun Mihara *Himitsu no Hanazono - Aki Morino *Hiō Shirabyōshi - Meguru Tōjō *Hos-tan e Yōkoso - Makoto Tateno K *Kami-sama wa Irunokai? - Makoto Tateno *Kanbayashi & Kirika Series - Aki Morino *Kanetsugu Oji-sama Series - Keiko Motohashi *Kanjō Hakuba-sen: Shashō no Hanabusa-san - Ritsu Miyako *King Marker: Ō no Saitengakari - Naoe Kita *Kōkōsei Tantei Series - Yahiro Moritsugu L *Ludwig Kakumei - Kaori Yuki (moved from Hana to Yume in 2006) M *Magic　Meister - Miyuki Yamaguchi *Magical Dynamite Tour - Yayoi Yoshida *Majyutsu-shi - Yuriko Matsukawa *Momohime Denki - Meguru Tōjō N *Nakano-nchi no Tameiki - Kazuki Takahashi O *Ōkami niwa Ki wo Tsukete - Toshiko Endō R *Rasetsu no Hana - Chika Shiomi *Rocket Meister - Miyuki Yamaguchi S *Sample Kitty - Shō Akechi *Shimatsunin Series - Shō Akechi *Shinrei Tantei Yakumo: Akai Hitomi wa Shitteiru - Ritsu Miyako *Silver Arrow Series - Akemi Maki *Sora'iro Kaigan - Nanpei Yamada U *Usotsuki Voice - Aki Morino W *Wan no Mi - Yohito Okazaki Y *Yurara no Tsuki - Chika Shiomi References Related magazines * Hana to Yume * LaLa * LaLa DX * Melody * The Hana to Yume External links * Bessatsu Hana to Yume Official Website Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese bi-monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese quarterly manga magazines Category:Shōjo manga Category:Magazines established in 1977 Category:Hakusensha it:Bessatsu Hana to yume ja:別冊花とゆめ ru:Bessatsu Hana to Yume